La Nueva Royal Academy
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Ray Dark ha vuelto a la Royal Academy y ha creado un nuevo equipo. La culpa está presente en algunos de los miembros del Raymond, los cuales tendrán que elegir entre luchar o proteger a sus seres queridos, ¿serán capaces de decidirse?  conti. Despedidas
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con la continuación de Despedidas, Reencuentros, Pasiones. Aún no tengo muy claro de cuantos capítulos va a constar, pero calculo que serán más o menos tres. Espero que no os decepcione ^^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, aunque algún día lo será... muahahahahahaha :D _

_Sin más, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo:_

**LA NUEVA ROYAL ACADEMY **

**Capítulo 1.**

Los jugadores del Raymond estaban esperando a que apareciese alguien. Supuestamente, su antiguo entrenador, el señor Hillman, les había citado allí pero no había nadie en aquel lugar. Los chicos ya estaban nerviosos y cansados, por lo que Mark decidió dar una vuelta a ver si encontraba a alguien. A la única persona que vio fue a un chico de más o menos su edad con un balón de fútbol, cuando el capitán del Raymond intentó hablar con él, recibió de lleno un balonazo en el estómago.

Ese chico no era otro que Caleb Stowborn. La nueva entrenadora apareció en ese momento: había estado hablando por teléfono. La entrenadora les contó que en realidad Hillman no les había citado allí, todo era obra del chico que tenían enfrente, quien decía ser miembro de la Nueva Royal Academy.

– Vengo para llevaros a conocer a la Nueva Royal Academy – los ojos de Caleb pasaban de uno a otro entre los jugadores del Raymond hasta que se pararon en Jude - ¿Tú eres Jude Sharp? Hay unas personas que tienen muchas ganas de cruzar unas palabras contigo...

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Jude, aunque en el fondo sabía lo que ese chico estaba insinuando.

– Estoy hablando de tus antiguos compañeros.

Los jugadores del Raymond se quedaron mudos de la impresión, mientras el jugador de la Nueva Royal les miraba con una sonrisa, desafiante. Nadie podía creerlo, no era posible que hubiesen vuelto bajo las ordenes de Ray Dark, ¿o tal vez sí? Elsie buscó la mano de su hermano, Shawn, quien se encontraba a su lado. Ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro: ¿estaría su prima en ese nuevo equipo? Después de todo, no había vuelto a saber de ella desde que habían iniciado su lucha con la Academia Alius.

Caleb se subió en el autobús con ellos y les llevó hasta un puerto, donde según él estaba la Nueva Royal Academy. Al bajarse del autobús, los jugadores del Raymond no vieron ningún edificio, aunque decidieron dar un voto de confianza a ese chico. Pasado algo de tiempo, los chicos comenzaron a impacientarse.

– No nos estarás engañando, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kevin, desconfiado.

– Que impacientes que sois... – respondió Caleb, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Súbitamente, un ruido proveniente del mar les sobresaltó. Un barco de grandes dimensiones hizo su aparición. De ese barco salió una escalera, por la que pronto apareció Ray Dark, con su misma sonrisa desafiante de siempre.

– Mark Evans, cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Ohh, si también está Jude Sharp – dijo a modo de saludo.

– ¡Ray Dark! ¿Qué está tramando ahora? – gritó Jude, intentando controlar la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

– ¿Ya no me llamas Comandante, Jude? Has cambiado mucho desde que huiste de mí...

– ¡Yo no huí de ti! Simplemente, corté todo lo que me unía a ti – respondió el estratega, quien en esos momentos ya temblaba por la rabia que sentía.

– Adelante Jude... Vayamos a ver a tus antiguos compañeros... - Ray Dark se giró y tan sonriente como siempre, comenzó a caminar.

Jude gritó, intentando detener a Ray Dark, pero al ver que este último se internaba en el barco decidió seguirle. Mark, al ver a su compañero salir corriendo, corrió a su vez para seguirle, decidido a vigilar que Jude estuviese bien. Los demás intentaron seguirles, pero Caleb se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndoles.

– No querréis arruinar un encuentro tan tierno y conmovedor... – dijo el chico burlándose, antes de salir en dirección a donde habían ido los demás.

**[*]**

Jude había conseguido alcanzar a Ray Dark y ahora lo seguía por una serie de oscuros e interminables pasillos, mientras que Mark les seguía a una corta distancia, intentando no perderse. Finalmente, los tres salieron al exterior, Jude y Mark se sorprendieron al ver que estaban en un campo de fútbol. El sitio parecía estar vacío, pero de pronto aparecieron dos chicos: uno tenía el pelo rojo y unas marcas en la cara; el otro tenía el pelo plateado y llevaba un parche que cubría uno de sus ojos.

– Joe King... Samford... – murmuró Mark sorprendido al reconocer a los jugadores de la Royal Academy.

– Anda, pero si es Jude – comentó David, omitiendo el comentario de Mark.

David sonreía, muy seguro de sí mismo, al igual que hacía Joe. Mark y Jude intentaban buscarle una explicación a esa situación, pero eran incapaces. Ray Dark se despidió de los chicos y les dejó solos, por otro lado, Caleb estaba solamente burlándose de los jugadores del Raymond.

– ¿Por qué, chicos? ¡¿Por qué os habéis unido a Ray Dark? – gritó Jude, exigiendo saber una respuesta.

– Por el poder – respondió Joe, tranquilo.

– ¿Poder? Eso es lo único que buscaban los demás equipos de Ray Dark... – dijo Mark.

– Pensé que habíamos dicho que íbamos a comenzar un camino distinto a ese... – murmuró Jude, quien aún estaba bastante confundido.

– ¡Qué sabrás tú, que nos abandonaste para irte al Raymond! – replicó David, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

– ¡Mentira! Yo no os abandoné – el estratega se mostraba decidido, aunque su voz perdió parte de su fuerza al continuar – Yo solo... no podía perdonarme el no haber podido ayudar a mis compañeros, y entonces...

– ¡No lo adornes! – le interrumpió el portero de la Royal – Admite que solo querías ganar al Instituto Zeus.

– ¿Por eso os habéis unido a Ray Dark? – el estratega se acercó a sus antiguos compañeros – Vamos Joe, ven conmigo... David, tú también – el estratego intentó apoyar su mano en el hombro del delantero de la Royal, pero este último le esquivó.

– Tú no sabes lo que se siente... La humillación de estar en un hospital... – dijo el peliplateado con rabia en su voz.

– Perdonadme – el estratega bajó la cabeza, intentando convencer a sus compañeros desesperadamente – Me disculparé todas las veces que queráis, pero por favor, ¡no sigáis a Ray Dark!

– ¡Demasiado tarde! – gritó David, perdiendo ya toda su paciencia y lanzando un fuerte balonazo que alcanzó de lleno a Jude en el estómago, lanzando a este hacia atrás.

Jude se levantó, rechazando la ayuda de Mark. Seguidamente, volvió a acercarse a sus antiguos compañeros, disculpándose de nuevo y con la misma reacción de David. De nuevo, el estratega volvió a intentarlo. David, se preparó para volver a tirar, pero...

– ¡BASTA!

Una chica de pelo castaño entró en el campo. Iba vestida con el uniforme de la Royal Academy, es decir, una falda verde con una chaqueta verde a juego. La chica lo había visto todo desde las gradas y no había podido evitar el intervenir. Se acercó hasta donde estaban los chicos caminando despacio, hasta que llegó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de David, intentando tranquilizarlo.

– Nuria... – murmuró Jude, reconociendo a su antigua compañera de la Royal Academy.

– No merece la pena hablar con traidores, David – dijo la chica a su compañero.

– No me digas que tu también... – susurró el estratega lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás le oyeran. Por su voz, se podía notar que el chico estaba preocupado.

– ¿Que yo también qué, Jude? ¿Que me he unido a la Nueva Royal Academy? Al contrario que tú, yo tengo claro quienes son mis compañeros y mis amigos, Sharp – la chica decía esto decidida, a la par que sonriente.

– Tú... ¿sigues enfadada? – al instante vinieron a la mente de Jude la última vez que había hablado con Nuria, después de la final contra el Zeus.

– Claro que no... – respondió la castaña, sarcástica - ¿Tú que crees? Nos abandonaste, nos dejaste tirados como si para ti no fuésemos ¡nada!

– Yo... no podía enfrentarme al equipo... no después de lo del Zeus – el estratega intentó disculparse, aunque en la mirada de sus antiguos compañeros leyó que no pensaban perdonarle.

– Siempre he pensado que el fútbol es para divertirse, y que el ganar o perder no importa – intervino Mark. En la voz del capitán del Raymond podía notarse que estaba enfadado – Pero hoy... hoy tenemos que ganar, ¡para demostraros cuál es el verdadero fútbol!

– Seréis vosotros los que probareis el sabor de la derrota... – afirmó David.

Seguidamente, los jugadores de la Nueva Royal Academy se giraron, dispuestos a irse, pero en el último momento David volvió a mirar a su antiguo capitán y al capitán del Raymond, sonriendo.

– Porque nosotros tenemos un secreto muy especial – añadió David con una sonrisa.

**[*]**

Los jugadores del Raymond habían entrado ya al estadio. Desde la parte más alta de las gradas, un chico los observaba. En realidad, el chico solo observaba a una chica entre todos los miembros del equipo. No pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro.

– Al fin te encuentro – dijo Nuria dejándose caer al lado de su mejor amigo, Joe.

– ¿Cómo... cómo me has encontrado? – preguntó sorprendido el portero.

– Te conozco demasiado bien – la castaña guiñó el ojo a su amigo, quien no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de la chica - ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decírselo?

– ¿Decirle qué? ¿Y a quién? – el chico fingió no saber de que hablaba su amiga.

– Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir en estas cosas, así que no intentes empezar ahora. Sabes perfectamente de quién y de qué hablo – la chica esperó a que el portero lo admitiese, pero al ver que no iba a pasar continuó – Hablo de Celia.

El portero apartó la mirada de su amiga y la dirigió al campo de fútbol. Por suerte, no solía sonrojarse muy a menudo, puesto que en caso contrario seguramente en ese momento se encontraría más rojo que un tomate. Nuria no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la reacción de su amigo, aunque al ver su mirada se calló y pidió una disculpa.

– Vamos Joe... ¿Quieres hablar con ella de una vez? – preguntó la chica perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que tenía respecto a ese tema.

– Sabes tan bien como yo lo que ocurrió en la final contra el Zeus...

– Pero él ya no está. Y además, Axel Blaze es un niñato, y Celia es lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta.

Joe se puso en pie, y le tendió a su amiga la mano para que hiciese lo mismo. Nuria le hizo caso y se levantó también, aunque le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a su mejor amigo, dándole a entender que pensaba hacer todo lo posible para que se decidiese de una vez a hablar con la chica.

– Ya veremos... – comentó Joe como única respuesta, antes de irse a los vestuarios a buscar a sus compañeros.

**[*]**

Mark y Jude estaban contando a sus compañeros lo que había pasado cuando entraron con Ray Dark en el estadio. La mayoría estaba sorprendida de la actitud de los antiguos compañeros de Jude con este, aunque algunos, los nuevos principalmente, no entendían muy bien la situación. Elsie se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su prima, aunque en el fondo lo esperaba.

– No es posible... – murmuró la peliazul, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a esa situación.

Ella que creía que por fin había recuperado a su prima, que la había conseguido alejar de las garras de Ray Dark, y ahora se enteraba de que no había sido así. De pronto, sintió una mirada fija en ella, al girarse descubrió los ojos castaños de Nuria, aunque desde esa distancia parecían dorados. Su prima apartó la mirada de ella al ver que le devolvía la mirada. Sus compañeros le preguntaron si iba a jugar en ese partido, después de todo, no es fácil jugar contra alguien de tu familia en una situación como aquella.

– Lo haré – respondió Elsie, mirando por última vez a su prima antes de volver a centrarse en sus compañeros.

_Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Los jugadores estaban esperando para saltar al campo. Ambos equipos estaban escuchando las últimas órdenes de sus entrenadores. Nuria no escuchaba, estaba intentando descubrir quiénes jugarían como titulares en el Raymond. Al contrario que ellos, la Royal Academy conocía perfectamente a los jugadores del Raymond, incluso a los más nuevos. La chica pudo hacerse una idea de quienes jugarían, aunque al saltar ambos equipos al terreno de juego vio algo que no le gusto nada: sus dos primos jugarían ese partido.

Shawn sintió una mirada fija en él, al intentar descubrir quién lo estaba mirando fijamente descubrió a su prima, Nuria. Examinó los ojos de su prima intentando descubrir una pista o algo para conocer las razones de que estuviese allí, pero acabó igual que antes: sin la más mínima idea. Intentó centrarse en el partido que estaba a punto de empezar pero era incapaz. Conocía muy bien a su prima y aunque no siempre habían estado muy unidos, no entendía como podía actuar así con él...

_Flashback_

_Shawn estaba en el jardín de una casa bastante grande, el chico aparentaba tener no más de seis años. De pronto, una chica de pelo castaño se acercó a él, iba acompañada de un tres adultos y una chica peliazul, la hermana del peliplateado. La castaña fue caminando despacio hasta estar junto a Shawn, los ojos de esta estaban abiertos con infinita curiosidad. Súbitamente, la chica posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Shawn y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

– Hola, primito – _le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, haciendo que Shawn también sonriese._

_Fin flashback_

El árbitro pitó el inicio del partido, haciendo a Shawn reaccionar. La Nueva Royal Academy tenía el saque. David sacó el balón hacia Caleb, quien comenzó un rápido avance. Varios defensas del Raymond intentaron detenerle, pero el capitán de la Royal demostró gran habilidad esquivando a todos ellos. A continuación, le pasó el balón a David quien lo recibió sin ninguna dificultad.

– ¡No, David! ¡No lo hagas! – gritó Jude corriendo hacia su excompañero, imaginándose lo que iba a hacer.

David silbó y de la tierra surgieron varios pingüinos rojos con los ojos del mismo color. Jude seguía corriendo, con intención de impedirle usar esa supertécnica.

– ¡No, David! ¡Es una técnica prohibida! – gritaba.

– ¡Pingüino Emperador Número 1! – gritó David.

Los pingüinos se clavaron en la pierna del chico. Lanzó, el balón el cual adquirió un áurea naranja y los pingüinos salieron en la misma dirección de balón, a escasa distancia. El balón siguió avanzando, mientras que David cayó al suelo, presa del dolor.

– ¡Mano Celestial! – gritó Mark, tratando de detener el tiro.

El balón alcanzó la Mano Celestial del portero del Raymond, parecía que iba a poder detenerlo. Sin embargo, los pingüinos se clavaron en la Mano Celestial, presionando hasta que esta se rompió y el balón entró en la portería. La Royal Academy conseguía adelantarse en el marcador.

– ¡David! – gritó Nuria corriendo hacia su compañero, queriendo comprobar si estaba bien.

Nuria se agachó en el suelo junto al peliplateado, mientras Jude se acercó para hablar con él. Nuria miró a su antiguo capitán con odio, pero todos sus sentimientos se evaporaron al mirarle a la cara. Pudo ver que Jude estaba tan preocupado por el delantero como ella, y también descubrió que se sentía culpable.

– David tú... ¿pero por qué? – preguntó Jude en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que su excompañero le oyese.

– ¿Lo has visto Jude? – le preguntó el aludido poniéndose en pie, empujando y desechando la ayuda de la chica - ¡Este es mi pingüino emperador número uno!

– ¡No vuelvas a utilizarlo otra vez! ¡Es una supertécnica prohibida! – le gritó Jude, perdiendo la paciencia.

– ¿Tanto te asusta que yo tenga una supertécnica con la que soy capaz de igualarte? – el peliplateado sonreía con superioridad.

– ¡No es eso! ¡¿No ves que si utilizas esa supertécnica puedes hacerte daño?

– Pienso utilizarla todas las veces que sean necesarias para ganar...

Dicho eso, el delantero de la Royal volvió a su campo, seguido por Nuria. La chica miró por última vez a su antiguo capitán, antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a su compañero. La castaña se dio cuenta que no podría culpar a Jude, ni en ese momento ni nunca. Decidió intentar borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, cumpliría lo que dijo que pensaba hacer en ese partido y luego pensaría en las consecuencias.

Los jugadores del Raymond se miraban unos a otros confundidos, no entendían lo que Jude acababa de decir: ¿una supertécnica prohibida? ¿Es que acaso eso existía? Finalmente decidieron preguntarle a Jude, quien se lo explicó: si David utilizaba esa supertécnica tres veces, acabaría gravemente hospitalizado, sus músculos no lo soportarían, y no solo eso, si Mark intentaba detenerlo también saldría herido. Los jugadores del Raymond coincidieron en que debían reforzar la defensa, y el marcaje del peliplateado.

Los jugadores del Raymond sacaron de centro e iniciaron un rápido ataque. Sorprendentemente, ningún jugador de la Royal hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por detenerles, así que consiguieron llegar a la portería relativamente fácil. Decidieron utilizar el Pingüino Emperador Número 2.

– ¡Colmillos de pantera! – gritó Joe.

Las manos del portero de la Royal estaban colocadas como si de la boca de una pantera se tratasen. Cuando el balón llego hasta donde él estaba, abrió las manos y las cerró, "mordiendo" y atrapando el balón. Joe esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad, pero no duró mucho tiempo ya que cayó al suelo, presa del dolor. Jude miraba a su compañero con la cara blanca como el papel.

– ¿También piensan utilizar esa supertécnica? – murmuró para sí mismo Jude.

– No me digas que esa también es... – comentó Kevin acercándose al estratega.

– Sí, también es una supertécnica prohibida.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, las mánagers del Raymond observaban el partido sin perder detalle. Todas estaban preocupadas por el asunto de las supertécnicas prohibidas, Silvia y Nelly se preguntaban si Mark sería capaz de aguantar el Pingüino Emperador Número 1. Por otro lado, Celia no pudo evitar pensar en que sería distinto si Axel aún estuviese con ellos, haciendo que un montón de recuerdos se agolpasen en su cabeza.

_Flashback_

_Celia salió corriendo, persiguiendo al delantero que iba a dejar el equipo. Consiguió alcanzarle y sujetarle por el brazo, haciendo que él se girase. Axel se sorprendió al ver a la chica, se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Al sentir el contacto de los fuertes brazos del chico, Celia no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar._

– Sshh... No llores más, ¿vale? _– intentó tranquilizarla el delantero._

– Por favor Axel, no te vayas – _suplicó la peliazul, mirando al chico a los ojos._

– Tengo que hacerlo... _– la peliazul se aferró con fuerza a la camiseta del chico, intentando que no se fuera, pero este sujetó sus manos con delicadeza y las apartó – _Te prometo que volveré... Pero tú tienes que prometerme que no llorarás por mí.

– No puedo prometerte eso... _– el delantero juntó sus labios en un dulce pero corto, demasiado corto en la opinión de ambos, antes de pedirle de nuevo con la mirada que se lo prometiese – _Está bien... Te amo, Axel.

– Yo también te amo, Celia.

_La peliazul se quedó mirando alejarse a la figura del chico que amaba, hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de resbalar por las mejillas de la chica, pero al recordar la promesa, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y se limpió los restos de las lágrimas antes de dejar de llorar._

_Fin flashback_

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, el Raymond había conseguido cortar el ataque de la Royal Academy y avanzaba con el balón. Kevin le pasó el balón a Jude cuando dos defensas intentaron interceptarlo. El estratega se encontró cara a cara con su excompañera, Nuria. Ambos mantuvieron una pequeña pelea por el balón hasta que de pronto, la chica se dejo caer de rodillas.

– Corazón de cristal – murmuró la castaña.

Alrededor de Nuria surgieron varias columnas translúcidas, las cuales impidieron que Jude la sobrepasase. Inesperadamente, una columna surgió justo donde se encontraba Jude, lanzando lejos al estratega, sin embargo paró el balón, haciendo que llegase a los pies de la chica. La chica se levantó y le pasó el balón a Caleb, pero un jugador del Raymond consiguió cortar el pase y enviar el balón fuera.

– ¿Por qué lo haces Nuria? – preguntó Jude en voz alta.

– Jude... No me digas que esa también es... – le preguntó Elsie mientras se acercaba a él.

– Sí, esa también es una supertécnica prohibida.

Elsie sintió como si alguien hubiese clavado un millar de puñales en su pecho, aunque posiblemente eso hubiese sido menos doloroso. Shawn oyó las últimas palabras del estratega y se acercó a ambos chicos. Pronto, la mayor parte de los jugadores del Raymond estaban rodeando a los tres chicos, queriendo saber qué clase de técnica era la que acababan de ver.

– ¿Qué es lo que le puede pasar a Nuria si la sigue utilizando? – preguntó finalmente Shawn, viendo que su hermana no iba a pronunciar palabra alguna.

– Esta supertécnica es... especial – comenzó a contar Jude – Se puede utilizar tantas veces como la persona quiere, pero si una de las columnas de cristal se rompen... la persona en cuestión sufriría un paro cardiaco.

– ¿Un... paro cardíaco? – preguntó Elsie, con miedo en su voz - ¿Cómo puede suceder eso?

– Para utilizar el Corazón de Cristal, las pulsaciones deben bajar mucho – explicó Nuria, quien había escuchado las palabras de Jude y se había acercado a ellos con una sonrisa – Pero no te preocupes primita, no tengo la intención de que nadie la rompa...

Después de esas palabras, la castaña volvió a su sitio junto con sus compañeros. Elsie estaba a punto de ir a por su prima, decirle algunas cosas que tenía en mente y seguidamente sacarla del estadio, sin hacer caso de sus replicas o reproches. Sin embargo, Shawn le apretó la mano, indicándole que no lo hiciese. La chica decidió hacer caso a su hermano, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de hacerlo si el partido continuaba así.

La Royal Academy hizo el saque, Caleb avanzó con el balón y luego le pasó a David, sin embargo Eric atrapó el balón, mientras que Shawn cubrió a David evitando que este intentase recuperarlo. Los jugadores del Raymond iniciaron el contraataque, Kevin tenía hueco para disparar, pero en lugar de hacerlo, hizo un pase que fue interceptado por un jugador de la Royal Academy. Caleb avanzaba con el balón, Jude se interpuso e intentó quitarle el balón, ambos jugadores chocaron y el balón se elevó. En ese momento, el árbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo.

**[*]**

En el banquillo de la Royal Academy Deluxe, Caleb estaba secándose la cara con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara, mientras que David y Joe estaban bebiendo agua, les costaba respirar. Nuria se acercó a los tres jugadores ya que estaban juntos, aunque no hizo caso alguno a su capitán.

– ¿Estáis bien? – les preguntó al delantero y al portero, preocupada.

– No te preocupes Nuri, estamos bien – le contestó el portero, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora - ¿Y tú?

– Estoy perfectamente, no tienen la fuerza suficiente para romper el Corazón de Cristal, tranquilos – respondió la chica también sonriendo.

– Eso está bien, porque debemos ganar a toda costa – interrumpió el capitán.

Tanto David como Joe secundaron al capitán, con mucha emoción en su voz. Sin embargo la chica se quedó callada, solo dirigió una mirada de desdén hacia Caleb, aunque este no llegó a verla. Podía notarse que ambos jugadores no se llevaban demasiado bien.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>_

_**DragonSoulSC: **__Me alegra un montón que os gustee :) Eso eso, como que silencio Touko? Esto es una injusticia, no vale intrigarme así ¬¬' Exijo una explicación! XD_

_**Lily: **__(te molesta si pongo Lily en lugar de tqqgirlxula23?) Después de tanta espera, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo :) Intentaré tardar menos en subir el siguiente xD Y sobre Celia y Axel... bueno, ya sabes mi opinión xD_

_**Yuri: **__Jajajaja, me temo que tendré que poner una alarma o algo en mi casa... Tengo miedo de lo que Yuri me pueda hacer jajajja xD Deberían prohibir vender bates de baseball sin licencia.. xD Lo de Elsie y Shawn, te explico: Como sabes, los padres de Shawn murieron en un accidente de coche, los padres de Elsie lo adoptaron cuando tenía... seis años (creo). _

_**Cristy-chan: **__Estuve leyendo tu review en Despedidas y que sepas que me has emocionado! Me ha encantado :D Y sí, los chicos de hoy en día dejan mucho que desear xD Los exámenes van bastante bien :) Solo quedan dos semanas! Jajajaja Y sí, habrá alguna escenita de tu pareja favorita jajajaja xD_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado! Besooos ^^_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

En el banquillo del Raymond los jugadores se encontraban descansando cuando la entrenadora decidió darles instrucciones. Levantándose del banquillo, se acercó a los chicos y esperó a que todos formasen un círculo a su alrededor antes de empezar a hablar. Elsie estaba situada entre Shawn y Jude, y pudo notar como en ambas cara asomaba cierta preocupación. No pudo evitar mirar hacia el otro banquillo, donde su prima charlaba relajadamente. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que ciertas palabras de su entrenadora la sacaron de ellos.

– Es hora de que comencemos a jugar en serio – decía la entrenadora, sobresaltando a todos – No estamos aquí para hacer de niñeras de los jugadores de la Royal Academy, sino para ganar este partido. Es hora de que mostremos todas nuestras cartas.

Elsie se preparó para replicar: si la entrenadora pensaba que iba a dejar que su prima siguiese actuando como una niña idiota y descerebrada, es que no la conocía en absoluto. Sin embargo, antes de que Elsie pudiese decir una palabra Jude habló.

– La entrenadora tiene razón – los jugadores del Raymond miraron sorprendidos al estratega, quien continuó hablando – Si perdemos este partido, Ray Dark habrá conseguido lo que quiere, y tanto David como los demás seguirán utilizando supertécnicas prohibidas.

– Aún así... – intentó replicar Elsie, pero Eric la interrumpió.

– No os preocupéis, no permitiré que ningún balón llegue hasta Samford.

– Bien – comentó Shawn – Joe no podrá utilizar su supertécnica, tiraré de tal modo que ni siquiera le dará tiempo a ver el balón.

– Entonces... ¡a ganar , chicos! – gritó Mark dándoles ánimos a sus compañeros.

**[*]**

En la segunda parte el Raymond fue el encargado de sacar de centro. Avanzaron con una serie de pases rápidos, intentando de este modo impedir que Nuria utilizase el Corazón de Cristal. La Nueva Royal Academy intentaba detenerlos, pero los jugadores del Raymond estaban decididos a llegar a la portería y no perdieron el balón. Kevin se encontraba enfrente del área y se preparó para lanzar.

– ¡Remate Guiverno! – gritó el delantero.

Joe se preparó para realizar su supertécnica, los Colmillos de Pantera, sin embargo, el balón trazó una extraña curva. Lo que todos pensaban que era un tiro a portería era en realidad un pase hacia Shawn, quien avanzaba por la banda.

– ¡Ventisca Eterna!

Shawn golpeó el balón, que al sumar el poder de su supertécnica con la que había realizado Kevin antes, avanzaba con una fuerza impresionante. A Joe no le dio tiempo a finalizar su supertécnica por lo que el balón entró en la portería. Era el primer gol para el Raymond, quien consiguió empatar el partido. Willy decidió llamar a esa nueva supertécnica Ventisca Guiverno.

Caleb observaba todo el juego interesado. Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en el rostro del capitán de la Nueva Royal Academy, lo que hizo que Nuria, quien se encontraba a su lado, se preocupase.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Caleb? – la castaña aún no era capaz de llamar capitán a su compañero.

– No es nada... Tan solo creo que esos dos jugadores podrían darnos problemas, y eso deberíamos solucionarlo... ¿No crees? – respondió el capitán sonriendo a su compañera.

Nuria sintió un escalofrío al oír esas palabras, con Caleb era imposible saber que tendría planeado. La chica cruzó los dedos a su espalda, deseando que el plan de Caleb no fuese muy violento, y fue a colocarse en su posición para reiniciar el partido después del gol en contra. La Nueva Royal Academy sacó de centro, pero al intentar pasarle el balón a David, Eric cortó perfectamente el pase. Ahora era el Raymond quien tenía la ventaja, pero este tampoco pudo llegar a la portería.

Kevin era quien avanzaba con el balón cuando Caleb hizo una entrada para robar el esférico, y lo consiguió. Sin embargo, al hacerlo había cometido una falta, y además había lesionado a Kevin. El delantero del Raymond cayó al suelo, presa del dolor. Los jugadores del Raymond se quejaron al árbitro, pero este tan solo le sacó una tarjeta amarilla al capitán de la Nueva Royal Academy.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó Nuria cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca.

– ¿Acaso te importa lo que les pase a los jugadores del Raymond? – se burló Caleb de la castaña, sonriente.

– Tus idioteces podrían costarnos el partido... Ándate con ojo, Stowborn – comentó la chica antes de alejarse de su capitán.

**[*]**

Silvia miró preocupada a su compañero, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Pese a intentarlo, no podía evitar que su mente se distrajese de lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, dejo que su mente volase de nuevo a los sucesos acontecidos hacía escasas semanas.

_Flashback_

_Silvia entró en la caravana Inazuma con una taza de té caliente. Se acercó a uno de los asientos, en el que se encontraba su capitán. Mark estaba mirando fijamente a sus compañeros entrenar por la ventana. Él no había podido entrenar con ellos por una herida en la muñeca, su entrenadora se lo había prohibido._

– Mark... – _le llamó suavemente Silvia, intentando no molestar. Mark miró a la manager y tomó la taza de sus manos cuando esta se lo ofreció, sonriendo._

– Muchas gracias, Silvia –_ el portero bebió con avidez de la taza mientras Silvia le observaba. La mirada de la chica se dirigió a la muñeca del portero, todavía vendada, aunque la venda estuviese en malas condiciones._

– Déjame ver – _pidió Silvia antes de volver a vendar la muñeca._

_Mark observaba maravillado a su amiga, perdido en sus pensamientos. Silvia notaba la mirada fija de su capitán en ella, por lo que decidió no levantar la vista de su trabajo. Cuando hubo acabado, Mark le sujetó suavemente por la barbilla, haciendo que levantase la vista y le mirase directamente a los ojos._

– Silvia... – _murmuró Mark – _Siempre eres tan buena conmigo y con el resto del equipo... Yo... Yo quería agradecerte todo esto pero...

_Las palabras enmudecieron en la boca del capitán, mientras las caras de ambos comenzaban a juntarse. Silvia cerró los ojos, hasta que una voz les sobresaltó. Nelly fue a llamarles, la entrenadora quería verlos._

_Fin flashback_

Nelly miraba a su compañera, no necesitaba preguntarle para saber en qué estaba pensando. Para ella lo que había sucedido también era un problema: no sabía si existía una verdadera relación entre el capitán y su compañera. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en el partido, después de todo, ella ya había tomado una decisión en su momento: no dejar de luchar.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, los jugadores del Raymond se habían acercado a Kevin para ver cómo estaba. El delantero se empeñaba en decir que estaba bien, pero al intentar levantarse el dolor le hizo caer de nuevo. Al mirar el tobillo de Kevin, se dieron cuenta de que el estado de Kevin era peor de lo que habían pensado, sin embargo este se empeñó en quedarse en el campo. Sus compañeros dudaban si debían hacerlo, pero al final decidieron dejarle quedarse.

El Raymond sacó la falta e intentó iniciar un rápido ataque, pero Caleb consiguió robar el balón. Comenzó a avanzar evitando a los jugadores del Raymond que salían a su paso, hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca de la portería. Mark pensó que iba a ser él quien tirase, pero Caleb pasó el balón hacia David, quien había conseguido desmarcarse.

David intentó alcanzar el balón, pero en el último momento Nuria lo interceptó. Todas las personas que estaban en el campo se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver tal acción, lo que la chica aprovechó para intentar lanzar a portería.

– ¡Remate Áureo! – gritó al tiempo que elevaba el balón.

Mientras saltaba para golpearlo, un aura dorada envolvió su cuerpo. Cuando golpeó el balón, el aura despareció, y el balón avanzó a la portería envuelto en un brillo dorado. Parecía que el balón iba a entrar en la portería, pero Mark consiguió detenerlo en el último momento con la Mano Mágica.

Nuria volvió hacia su campo para preparase para defender la portería antes de que el Raymond se lanzase al contraataque. Al pasar al lado de David, esta la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a pararse enfrente de él.

– ¡Maldita sea Nuria! ¡¿No ves que podría haber marcado? ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? – gritó el delantero a su compañera muy enfadado.

– ¡Alguien tenía que hacerlo! – replicó la castaña, intentando mostrarse tranquila – Escúchame bien, no voy a dejarte cometer tantas tonterías... Es hora de que te des cuenta.

Aprovechando que David había quedado paralizado ante las palabras de la chica, Nuria se alejó de él. La chica se limpió una lágrima disimuladamente, mientras el Raymond se lanzaba al contraataque.

El partido continuó. Ninguno de los dos equipos se daba por vencido, ambos buscaban la victoria desesperadamente. Caleb consiguió tirar a portería varias veces, al igual que Nuria. Por otro lado, David no había conseguido tocar el balón: sino era Eric quien detenía los pases, era otro jugador del Raymond o su propia compañera, Nuria.

Pese a todo, en un descuido de los jugadores del Raymond, Caleb consiguió pasarle el balón a David. Nuria se maldijo mentalmente, estaba demasiado lejos para interceptar el balón puesto que había tenido que utilizar el Corazón de Cristal para detener el avance de su prima Elsie.

– ¡Pingüino Emperador Número 1! - gritó David, realizando la supertécnica.

La mayor parte de los jugadores de la Nueva Royal Academy sonrieron, seguros de que el balón iba a entrar en la portería. Sin embargo, Jude se interpuso entre el balón y la portería en el último momento, haciendo que el tiro perdiese gran parte de su efecto. Gracias a esa acción Mark pudo detener el balón y evitar así el gol de la Nueva Royal Academy.

– Maldición – murmuró enfadado Caleb, mientras sus compañeros observaban asombrados a su antiguo capitán, intentando entender lo que Jude había hecho.

El Raymond se lanzó el contraataque. Shawn llevaba el balón cuando su prima se interpuso. Esta, al ver que no era capaz de robarle el balón a Shawn decidió utilizar el Corazón de Cristal. Nuria se arrodilló ante Shawn y dejó que las columnas de cristal les rodeasen a ambos. En un primer momento parecía que Shawn iba a dejar el balón, con intención de no hacer daño a su prima, pero algo cambió en el último momento.

La personalidad de Aiden invadió el cuerpo de Shawn, y en lugar de dejar el balón lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia las columnas de cristal. Nuria abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al sentir el golpe, pero en seguida pudo recomponerse. Se relajó, bajando aún más las pulsaciones para reforzar de este modo las columnas. Pese a sus esfuerzos, una de las columnas ya empezaba a resquebrajarse, la castaña se preparó para su final. De pronto, alguien golpeó el balón y lo lanzó fuera, evitando así el paro cardiaco. Nuria levantó la vista del suelo y miró a su salvador, Jude, quien simplemente le sonrió.

Caleb aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque. Nuria intentó levantarse del suelo para evitar que David utilizase la supertécnica prohibida, pero sus piernas parecían no responderle. David recibió el balón y se preparó para lanzar.

– ¡Pingüino Emperador Número 1! – gritó el peliplateado.

Jude había conseguido llegar y de nuevo se interpuso entre el balón y la portería. Sin embargo, Kevin empujó al estratega y se colocó él mismo en la posición. De nuevo, al golpear la cara del delantero el balón perdió su efecto y Mark pudo detenerlo. Todos los jugadores del Raymond se acercaron a su compañero para ver cómo estaba, pero un grito de dolor les hizo sobresaltarse. David caía al suelo presa del dolor, sus músculos estaban destrozados.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>_

_**Yuri: **__Me alegro que te siga gustando! Ya veo que Yuri es peligrosa... tendré que plantearme seriamente un par de guardias de seguridad en mi casa... xDD Y ya que estoy, querría disculparme. Verás, tu fic me encanta pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada... Estuve leyendo tu fic pero aún me quedan un par de capítulos de los que tienes subidos y por eso no te he dejado aún un review :( De todos modos, quiero que sepas que me encanta y que soy una gran fan de esa historia! Tu manera de escribir es alucinante :)_

_**Lily: **__Jajajaja, me alegra que te guste :D Bueno corazón, aquí tienes el siguiente capi, espero que no decepcione ;)_

_**Claire Beacons: **__No pasa nada ;) Agradezco mucho que leas mi historia, no es necesario que la hayas leído nada más subirla. Si se me permite opinar... preferiría que me quisieras jajajjaja Y no pidas perdón por comentar largo, en mi opinión cuanto más largo sea el review mejor :D_

_**DragonSoulSC: **__O.O Pero, SC! Pobrecilla Natsumi, ahora que será de ella? Te parecerá bonito ¬¬' xDD Jajajaja, Genda y Sakuma no son del todo emos... dejemoslo en que son especiales (en estos momentos me siento un poco amenazada por ellos xD)_

_**Cristy-chan: **__Me encanta tu review! Yo quiero contestar tus preguntaas publicitariaas *O* 1) Adoro reírme! 2) Odiar a Camelia... digamos que es... dificil de soportar xD 3) Que si adoro el EndoxAki? Yo diría que... SI! Aunque adoro aún mas tu fic :D_

_**Sakurita chibi: **__Muchas gracias :) Me alegro de que te guste ^^_

_**Emily Stuart: **__Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste ^^_

_**Kaylee Dark: **__En... en una tarde? O.O Me alegro de que te encante, aunque no creo que mi forma de escribir sea para tanto :$_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis! Espero que os siga gustando :D ¡El final se acerca! Por favor, dejad reviews ;)_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

David había realizado por tercera vez el Pingüino Emperador Número 1. Sus músculos estaban destrozados, no podían ni siquiera sostenerle en pie. El grito de dolor que lanzó al sentir de repente el estado de sus músculos, hizo sobresaltarse a todos. El peliplateado cayó al suelo, sin poder moverse.

– ¡David! – gritó Nuria acercándose a su amigo.

La castaña se dejó caer al lado de David, mientras las lágrimas caían en cascada por sus mejillas. Todos los que estaban allí se acercaron a ver cómo estaba, a excepción de Caleb, que había desaparecido, y la entrenadora del Raymond que estaba llamando a una ambulancia. Joe se acercó a Nuria y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tranquilizándola. Mark decidió acercarse a David para ver como estaba.

– David... Lo siento – murmuró Mark, quien se sentía algo culpable.

– ¿Sentir? – preguntó Nuria enfadada, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían en sus mejillas - ¡Qué sabrás tú que siente David en estos momentos!

– Nuria yo... nosotros... – intentaba excusarse el capitán del Raymond, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

– Ni se te ocurra acercarte más.

Aún así Mark siguió acercándose. El chico levantó un brazo para posar su mano en el hombro de Nuria, pero esta no se lo permitió. Se deshizo del abrazo de Joe, quien tuvo que apoyarse en otro compañero para no caer, y empujó a Mark contra el muro del campo. El portero dio con todo la espalda en el muro, mientras el resto miraban a Nuria sorprendidos.

– Creo haberte advertido – murmuró Nuria antes de salir corriendo del estadio.

Elsie intentó seguir a su prima, pero Shawn la frenó. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la peliazul y la sujetó firmemente. Elsie miró a su hermano e intentó zafarse, pero el chico se lo impidió, haciendo que la peliazul se diese por vencida. De pronto, el estadio comenzó a temblar. Elsie tuvo que agarrarse a Shawn para no caerse. La entrenadora gritó que tenían que salir de allí. La peliazul buscó a sus compañeros, vio que todos estaban bien, el único que estaba peor era Mark, y Nelly le ayudaba a salir. Solo faltaba Jude, la peliazul se mordió al labio pensando en dónde podría estar.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, Nuria ya había salido. Le pareció divisar a lo lejos la figura de su capitán y se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, se dio cuenta de que Caleb estaba golpeando la pared. Los nudillos ya estaban enrojecidos, y tenía el puño lleno de sangre. El chico echó el puño hacia atrás para golpear la pared una vez más, pero la castaña se lo impidió.

– Si quieres dolor, dímelo. Créeme que te pegaré encantada – comentó Nuria sin soltar el puño.

– Déjame en paz – dijo el chico mientras se zafaba de ella y comenzaba a alejarse.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó la castaña mientras Caleb continuaba alejándose.

– Ya veré – comentó el chico, despidiéndose con la mano.

– Idiota... – murmuró la castaña dejándose caer apoyada contra una pared.

De pronto vio llegar un helicóptero de la policía y notó que el submarino de la Royal comenzaba a hundirse. Su expresión tranquila cambió a una de puro terror, sus primeros pensamientos fueron hacia sus compañeros para luego acordarse de sus primos. Se levantó donde estaba y se acercó al agua, desde allí pudo ver unas embarcaciones que traían a los jugadores de ambos equipos y la chica suspiró aliviada.

– ¡Nuria! ¡Estás bien! – comentó uno de sus compañeros al verla.

– ¿Dónde están Joe y David? – preguntó la castaña preocupada y con miedo.

– Estamos aquí – respondió Joe quien estaba siendo ayudado a salir de la lancha - ¿Tú estás bien?

Nuria no pudo contestar, los médicos llegaron para atender a sus compañeros. Uno de los médicos se acercó a ella para examinarla, pero la castaña le contestó educadamente que no necesitaba nada. Pese a todo, el médico continúo insistiendo, así que la chica decidió alejarse de ese lugar.

**[*]**

Nelly insistió en que Mark debía ser visto por un médico, pero el portero se negó. A lo único que aceptó fue a poner algo de hielo en la espalda, por lo que eso era lo que hacía Nelly.

– Gracias Nelly – murmuró Mark.

Nelly estaba pensativa, y Mark lo notó. Desde hacía unos días Nelly no era la misma chica que antes, o al menos, no con él. Eso le tenía algo preocupado, pensó que se le pasaría antes o después, pero parecía que no. En ese momento, Mark se preguntaba si debía hablar con ella. Tal vez si le preguntase... Seguramente sería una tontería, y puede que él pudiese ayudarla.

– Oye Nelly... – se decidió finalmente el capitán - ¿Estás bien? Es que últimamente, no sé... estás rara.

Nelly se sorprendió. ¿Mark lo había notado? Ella siempre pensó que él no se fijaba en ella, aunque parece que sí se preocupaba... La chica enrojeció levemente, aunque al estar a la espalda de Mark, el chico no lo notó.

– Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Mark suspiró aliviado. Aunque en el fondo tenía la sensación de que eso era mentira. Se giró, sorprendiendo a Nelly, y sujetó las manos de ella con firmeza. La chica se le quedó mirando, atenta a la seria mirada de Mark. La pelirroja esperó a que el portero hablase, pero él simplemente la miraba. De pronto, Mark comenzó a acercarse a ella, Nelly sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron. Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, y el capitán del Raymond se sentía bastante confundido. De repente, se levantó de donde estaba y se fue, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Nelly.

**[*]**

Silvia estaba dando un paseo, procurando alejarse del alboroto que había a la orilla del mar. Se sentía rara, al ver como Nelly había ayudado a Mark se había puesto celosa pero... tampoco tanto como esperaba. Pensaba que había aclarado sus sentimientos aunque. al parecer, no lo había hecho en absoluto.

– ¿Tú también necesitabas tranquilidad? – preguntó Eric acercándose a ella y situándose a su lado.

– Eric... – murmuró la peliverde al verle. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido con la cercanía del chico, sintió como sus dudas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

– ¿Sorprendida? – preguntó el chico riendo.

Silvia se quedó perdida en los ojos de su amigo. No fue capaz de responder, el mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor, tan solo quedaban ellos dos. Eric sentía lo mismo, abrazó suavemente a Silvia por la cintura y la acercó hacia él. Después, ambos se besaron. Lo que ninguno sabía, es que Mark lo había visto todo, y que el chico sintió como un cuchillo se clavaba en su corazón.

**[*]**

Joe estaba tumbado en la camilla. Estaba muy preocupado por David, pero aún más por Nuria. No la veía por ninguna parte, y se suponía que ella también iba a ser vista por un médico. De pronto, su mirada se cruzó con la de Celia. La oyó hablar por el teléfono móvil, tan solo un par de palabras, pero más que suficiente para hacerle tomar una decisión: no iba a tomar parte en una batalla que ya estaba perdida antes de empezar.

– Axel yo... – hablaba Celia por el móvil – Sí, lo sé. Está bien, sé que no quieres contármelo pero... Bien, hablamos más tarde. Yo también te quiero.

**[*]**

Nelly se había quedado en el mismo sitio en el que momentos antes estaba con Mark. Seguía sin creerse lo que había pasado, que el portero la hubiese besado era increíble, pero además no entendía por qué se había ido así. Sintió unos pasos a su espalda, sin embargo, no se giró. No quería que la viesen así, prácticamente llorando. Alguien la abrazó suavemente por la espalda.

– Lo siento... – susurró el capitán en su oreja - ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Nelly se giró hasta que estuvo cara a cara con Mark. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese responder, sintió los dulces labios del chico sobre los de ella. ¿Qué si le perdonaba? Estaba claro que sí.

**[*]**

Nuria estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, con la vista perdida en el mar. Shawn se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La castaña dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su primo, mientras él la rodeo con uno de sus brazos. No dijeron nada, Shawn tan solo dejó que su prima llorase sobre su hombro, sabía que lo necesitaba.

– Lo siento – murmuró él cuando sintió que la castaña dejó de llorar.

– No pasa nada – respondió ella separándose un poco – Después de todo, tú tan solo tenías que ganar el partido.

– Sigue sin ser excusa.

– No te preocupes, Shawn. Yo estoy bien. No como... No como ellos.

Shawn sabía a quienes se refería: Joe y David. Su prima siempre había estado muy unida a ellos, debía sentirse fatal.

– Ellos son fuertes... Se recuperarán – comentó una voz a su lado.

– No estoy tan segura, Elsie – respondió la castaña, con una sonrisa triste – Esto es demasiado para ellos... ¿Qué pasará si no lo consiguen?

– Lo harán – afirmó alguien con mucha confianza.

Los tres se giraron y vieron a Jude. Shawn se levantó y se alejó de allí junto a Elsie. Nuria volvió la vista al mar, mientras el chico se sentaba donde minutos antes estaba Shawn. La castaña pensó en levantarse e irse, pero sabía que su antiguo capitán se lo impediría, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó.

Nuria... Sé lo que hiciste – habló Jude – Sé que te uniste a Ray Dark solo para intentar salvar a David y a Joe.

Jude no estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero deseaba que fuesen verdad. Nuria apartó la vista del mar y la dirigió al estratega, antes de responderle.

– ¿Y de qué ha servido? De nada. Ray Dark siempre gana, como cuando dejó de ser nuestro entrenador... Todo formaba parte de un plan.

Jude la miró durante unos instantes: sabía que tenía razón. También conocía el doble significado de las palabras, él había formado parte de ese plan, todo su comportamiento, la lucha contra Ray Dark que él mismo había liderado... Él había sido su marioneta, y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Y lo que era peor, por ello había dejado de lado a sus compañeros.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Jude, apartando la mirada – Siento haberme ido, haberos abandonado... Siento no haber pensado lo que supondría para ti o para los demás.

Nuria no contestó a eso, apartó la mirada de Jude y la fijó en el mar. Jude suspiró ante la actitud de la chica, pero no pensaba darse por vencido, sujetó sus manos entre las de él, y se quedó mirándolas fijamente, buscando el valor que tanta falta le hacía en ese momento.

– ¿Recuerdas ese día, antes del torneo? – el estratega suspiró antes de continuar – Cuando estábamos enfadados, lo que dijiste...

– Prefiero no hablar de eso – le interrumpió Nuria.

– Aún no te he contestado – siguió el chico, sin escuchar las palabras de su antigua compañera – Y querría hacerlo.

La chica se giró y miró de nuevo a Jude. Por mucho que intentase esconderlo, quería conocer esa respuesta. Su corazón se aceleró, parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

– Te quiero – dijo finalmente Jude – Sé que ahora probablemente no...

El estratega no pudo continuar porque sintió unos dedos que cerraban sus labios. Miró a Nuria y vio que esta sonreía, la misma sonrisa de antes de que él se fuese de la Royal Academy. Sin poder evitarlo, él también comenzó a sonreír.

La chica separó sus dedos de los labios de Jude, mientras él apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de ella. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Las manos de la chica se acomodaron alrededor del cuello del estratega, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

– ¿Esto quiere decir qué...? – comenzó a decir Jude cuando se separaron, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

– Que yo también te quiero – finalizó la castaña volviendo a besarle.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>_

_¡Se acabó! Sé que algunos esperaba que fuese más largo, pero la historia no da para más xD Me da mucha pena terminarla pero que se le va a hacer... Pero bueno, muy pronto empezaré una nueva historia :D Ahora, por última vez, las respuestas a los reviews:_

_**Emily: **__Me alegro que te guste ^^ Jajaja, pobre Aiden, menos mal que al final Jude la salva, sino el hospital iba a poner una queja por llevar a tantas personas xD_

_**Lily: **__¿Y bien? Parece que de momento Axel y Celia siguen juntos (deberías preocuparte por ese "de momento"? puede.. xD) Jajajaja, espero que ya no estés dividida xD _

_**DragonSoulSC: **__Al final use vuestra idea :D Me vino muy bien la verdad, ya que no sabía muy bien como podría ponerlo xD Muchas graciaas :D Me imagino que no querréis eso jajajaj ;) Espero muy impaciente el One-shot :D_

_**Yuri: **__Cómo quieres que no me guste? Eso es algo imposible xDD Sinceramente, cuando veo la serie también pienso que Mark solo ama su balón y el fútbol :( Pero me gusta que en mis fics no sea así xD Me da un poco de pena Yuri por tenerla encerrada pero... casi mejoor xDD Espero que te haya salido bien el examen de Química (si es que estudiabas para un examen xD)_

_**Kaylee Dark: **__Me alegro que te guste :) Es todo un halago que haya gente como tu, que además de leer comentas y consigues sonrojarme jejeje :)_

_**Cristy-chan: **__Me lo creo, yo también estoy resfriada! Cómo nos puede pasar estoo? ¡Es verano! :( Me vas a matar? Siento mucho que al final Silvia y Mark no acabasen juntos... pero como recompensa, haré un one-shot sobre ellos! Tengo algo por ahí empezado... ahora falta que la Diosa Inspiración vuelva y me ayudee!_

_**Claire Beacons: **__Me alegra un montón que te guste tanto! Se me pega tu nerviosismo cada vez que leo tu review jajaja :) _

_Espero que os haya gustado mucho :) Me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo! Y sobre todo, leyendo vuestros maravillosos reviews :D Sois la verdadera razón para que escriba! Muchos besooos :D_


End file.
